loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
GoE: Game History
Before the light, there was darkness; before the darkness, there was nothing. In the spanses of the darkness came a galactic form of energy-- pulsating in the silence of the nothingness. The Gate, as it would soon be called, swirled around in its own cosmic soup of energy-- spewing out one side and absorbing the same energy on the other... This is the game history for LoC: Gates of Eternity Turn 1 In the beginning, Ebel was born from the Gates of Eternity. She brought matter into existence from the void itself, laying ice at the bottom of the world, the covering it with earth, then water, and topping it with air and fire. However, these first actions began to rapidly deteriorate into a homogenized elemental cloud, as there was nothing else to bring balance or order to the matter and energy. She reached into the gates and pulled forth two sparks, one with each hand, and ripping her limbs from her body, through both together into the world. Through this sacrifice did Ebel bring Velt, lord of earth, and Dajjal, mistress of wind, into being. As these new godlings awoke, taking their first forms, Ebel offered Velt a sliver of power, which the god used to bring into being a grand construct of earth and stone. His sister objected the the form he sought to create though, and instead of forming a grand sphere, the power was only sufficient enough to create the first continent. Ebel was not satisfied with the state of the universe, however: though the world was stabilized, it was stagnate. Seeking the aid of her children, she brought two more divinities into the world. With Dajjal's help, she cast forth her right eye, giving birth to the god of ice, Od'Vidr. Hardly giving the god time to introduce himself, Velt provided his power as well, allowing Ebel to cast out her left eye, bringing burning-Isura into the world, whose spark came from the gates. The mistress of fire was different though. She rejected Ebel's claim of motherhood and instead insisted that she was eternal: she proclaimed that though her would-be-dame had been involved in incarnating her conciseness in its present form, the "essence of fire" had existed long before. As Isura and Dajjal argued, Od'Vir took his leave, exploring the continent laid out beneath them. Ebel, completely unconcerned with Isura's claims, was generally pleased with the one she claimed as her daughter's fiery nature. She did threaten the godling, however, by stating that if ever she should produce ill upon her other children, she would end her. Leaving a green wreath of fire in the vague shape of a scarf around Isura, she left as well. Fed up with the excessively patronizing manner of the other deity, Isura excised her from her thoughts, vowing to never deal with her again. Turn 1 Ends Turn 2 As Isura and Dajjal continued to debate back and forth, Od'Vir finished his explorations of the continent and, bending all of his might to the task, encircled the world in a great chain of frozen mountains, the White Wall, which encircle the world and provide a barrier between it and the outer elemental chaos and void. With this great work, he made them his home and settled down to rest. Meanwhile the quarreling goddesses' conversation had turned less hostile, and when the discussion returned to the gate, Velt chose to reinsert himself into the arguments. Dajjal proved herself quite combative, picking an argument with her brother. Bored by what she perceived as a senseless debate over semantics, and infuriated due to the stubbornness of all the involved parties, the burning goddess left. Isura bent her mind to the gate, commanding it to send forth unceasing flames, scorching the world below. From the gate's infinite outpouring of energy, she crafted the firstborn of the gods, the phoenixes, who took wing into the void, scattering into the great void above creation to seem as mere specks of flame in the distance. Watching her phoenix scatter across the cosmos, she reached out and touched them with another spark of power, putting them into hibernation and turning many of the phoenixes to stars. Sitting atop the gate watching it all was Ebel, whose blood from her many wounds fell to the earth below, creating the Garden of the Gods, and once more wrapping the one she perceived as her wayward daughter in a token of her affection. Moving to the continent below, Ebel, injured and dying, used a stone to rend her chest open and pried forth her still beating heart, using it as a catalyst to ascend her final child, Tsiyoti. Awakening in the center of the Western Sea, Tsiyoti traveled to the gates and flinched from the flames pouring from them at Isura's command. He demanded to know there source. As Tsiyoti and Isura debated the flames and who should or shouldn't stop them, Od'Vir awoke from his rest and began wandering his frozen mountains. When Tsiyoti hesitated, reluctant to help Isura move the gate from where it was in the sky, the latter called her the other gods forth in the hopes that a consensus could be reached. For the second time, all the gods assembled. The gods argued over the potential benefits of the gate itself, eager to decide what should be done with the object that clearly held so much power. Some suggested destroying it, while others wished it to remain set into the sky, and even others insisted it should be planted firmly in the middle of the continent to be monitored. Slowly a compromise came to be found, suggesting that it be implanted in the continent and surrounded by a barrier composed of the powers of all five beings. Only, Od'Vir alone dissented, venting his wrath at his kin and insisting that nothing good could come from their plans to secret away the gate, hiding it from others who might come. Furious, he departed to wander the distant shores of the world again. At that very moments, deep in the elemental chaos, a lost spark awakened, bringing Jzaquiht into the world, who appeared before those gods who remained at the gate. Revealing his name and his purpose, Tsiyoti challenged his claim as god of Life. Finding it an easy thing to prove himself, Jzaquiht brought forth the Promethia, the raw building blocks of much of the life that was to come. Not satisfied with his first work, Jzaquiht continued to iterate on the promethia, creating more and more variant life forms. Satisfied with the newcomers prowess, Tsiyoti joined his power with Isura's to create a mountaintop caldera within the center of the continent which would house the unmoved Gates. Once it was finished, Tsiyoti moved to the Gates and invoked his power to raise an barrier of elements around the gate, cutting it off from the world. Content that the gate was taken care of, Dajjal and Velt joined their powers to create servants for the gods, creating the first of the Titans. Turn 2 Ends Turn 3 [more to come...]